Hinata Highschool Life
by Ninja Queen72
Summary: au - highschool fic. Suigetsu is planning to ask out his best friend; Hinata but is that all about to change when new boy Named Corny Kiba comes to school? KibaHina Suigetsuhina mention of gaahina one sided only FANFIC AU DIS CONTINUED GOMEN
1. School Begins

Hi Guys,

I havent written a story in ages. I hope you enjoy.

Rating: T

Couples: One sided Sasuhina but MAIN COUPLE: Kibahina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. :(

'Knock Knock' "Excuse me Hinata Sama, but it's time to wake up now otherwise you'll be late for school" A maid explained.

Begrudgingly, Hinata mumbled an 'okay' and got out of her oak bed. She entered her bathroom and had a warm quick shower with her sweet smelling shampoo and flung open her wardrobe. 'Hmmm... what to wear today?' Normally she wouldn't mind but it was the first day back of term 3 and wanted to look nice, she decided on white caprice, purple shirt and out a lavender baggy jacket over. Added silver studs and went down.

When she entered the kitchen there was a note left for her: Dear Hinata, my apologies for not being able to be here this morning to wish you a happy 17th birthday, I am on a mission. Neji will be arriving today so remember to greet him this afternoon, Sincerely Father. Hinata sighed, it was always like this. 'But missions are important so – Hinata's thoughts were interrupting by a maid.

"Excuse me Hinata sama, but Hōzuki-Kun is at the door" A flushed and excited maid said. "Invite him in please" "HAI!" The maid said a bit too excitedly. Hinata took out some cereal and milk but before she the spoon could enter her mouth, someone moved her hand and the spoon entered another's mouth.

"Suigetsu!" Hinata exclaimed flushed. "Not bad, but could do with a bit of banana's" Suigetsu grined. He was wearing a plain black top and blue faded jeans; casual but nice. "Why do you ALWAYS do that?" "What? We've been best friends since the last 4yrs, besides I know you love it" Suigetsu still grining explained. Hinata, now red as a tomato, playfully hit Suigetsu "You know I hate corny things" "Yeah yeah, I know, and I also know that you hate being late so lets go"

As they left the house Hinata asked: "Where is your car?" "I thought we could walk to school" "S-Soo romantic" Hinata joked "But whats your real reason. "I know, but Karin stole it and crashed my car she went for a joy ride and that idiot broke it. Hinata giggled, they soon reached the park where Suigetsu went behind Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata why do you only wear earrings but no chains?" "Well I- " She was cut off by the feeling of something on her neck. It was a simple but elegant silver chain with a lavender flower hanging off it. "Happy Birthday Hina" Suigetsu whispered. Hinata suddenly glomped Suigetsu, to viewers, they looked like a couple. She muttered in his chest: "Your soo corny" Chuckling he said lets go.

Once they reached their classroom 5minutes early, Naruto approached them when they took their seats.

"HAPPY BDAY HINA CHAN!, HERES YOUR AWESOMELY AWESOME PRESENT" "Thank you N-Naruto-Kun" The awesome present was.. a ramen coupon. Hinata, bein Hinata, smiled and thanks Naruto. "Beat that present teme!" Naruto yelled at Suigetsu. Suigetsu just pointed at Hinata's neck and grin ed when Naruto started muttering idiot, show-off, water weirdo.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATTTTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino yelled! Hinata opened the present to find a Super Junior (mr simple) and Ukiss (neverland) poster. "Thanks heaps Ino chan" Hinata smiled.

She felt a poke and found a silent and red gaara handing her a book. "Wow! I have wanted this book forever!, thanks sooo much Gaara-kun." Gaara already knew that, because whenever they walked home, he would purposely walk by the bk store just to see what she liked. Gaara just nodded his face calm but red.

Hinata received a cute soft toy puppy from tenten and a gift voucher from shino.

"Arigatou, I know this kinda sounds corny but it's true! I love you you guys are the best friends ever!" Hinata said, all teary-eyed.

"Aww we love you too hina chan" Ino said.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Kakashi sensei appeared.

"Sorry I was late, there was an old lady and she needed some – "Yeah yeah of course" Naruto interrupted him. "Anyways, we have a new student" Motioning for someone outside the door to come in he said. "Mr. you can come in now"

And a boy with shaggy brown hair, red tattoos on his face wearing faded black jeans and a green hoodie appeared.

"Hi, I'm Kiba" He winked.

Heyoo

I know, very short chapter.

Did you like it?

Constructive critiscim welcome :)

Any ideas? Problems?

Ill post nxt chap after 5 reviews ;)

Ja ... 


	2. Introducing Kiba Inzuka

**Hi Guys!  
>I am back after a long awaited chapter!<br>I am soo sorry, I have been writing this chapter and then a lot of distractions come and go.  
>But here it is!<br>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (do i look like a man to you?) XD  
>SOO I present to you *Cough cough* The 2nd chapter <strong>

* * *

><p>All eyes where on the brown headed boy as he entered the classroom. Several squeals could be heard and many mouths were ajar for 'Kiba' was quite the ladies man.<p>

"Hi Kiba, Please introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said cheerfully.  
>"Sure, I'm Inzuka Kiba and I'm 17 years old. Ah, I like surfing and beautiful ladies." He said winking (again), which was met with several giggles and a few eye rolls.<br>"Ah, well class-" Kakashi gestured to the class. " Any questions?"  
>"I have one!" Said the schools queen – Haruno Sakura. Sakura was the queen bee, majority either wanted to <em>be<em> her or date her.  
>"Shoot." Kiba exclaimed.<br>"Are you single?" Giggles filled the room as Kiba opened his mouth.  
>"Yup… but not for long." He said cheekily cocking his head.<br>"Where did you previously come from?" Tenten asked ignoring the squeals.  
>"Not from heaven like you." More fangirly squeals were heard as tenten rolled her eyes.<br>"I come from Korea. Seoul." He continued.  
>"Do you play an instrument?" Karin asked, her red hair swaying.<br>"Yes, guitar…. I can express my love towards beautiful women like yourself through it." He answered.

Through the midst of squealing Suigetsu and Hinata were having a chat.

"H-He's so…."  
>"Stupid? A player? A jerk?" Suigetsu offered smiling.<br>"Suigetsu! That's rude. I was looking for straight-forward but that w-works too." Hinata said smiling.  
>"Ha. It's quite sick actually. He's practically got all the girls wrapped around his fingers."<br>"N-not me! Or tenten-chan or Ino!" Hinata exclaimed hurriedly.  
>"Haha I know, I know" Suigetsu said holding up his hands.<p>

"Yes?"

All heads turned towards Suigetsu expectantly.

"What's your question Suigetsu?" Kakashi prompted.  
>"Ah…" Suigetsu was dumbstruck, looking at Hinata for some help she stifled a laugh and nodded.<br>"A-ano, do you speak Korean?" Hinata said at last, saving Suigetsu.  
>Kiba's eyes studied her before answering.<br>"Yes. What's your name?"  
>Hinata was taken back but did answer.<br>"Hinata, what a beautiful name."

Hinata's started to blush just slightly and was about to reply when Kiba spoke again.

"Saranghae Hinata-chan."

Several eyes widened, Suigetsu narrowed his eyes and Hinata was red as a tomato.

"Do you speak Korean Hinata? Because if you do, then you should know what saranghae means. Ne?

Everyone in the room knew what saranghae meant because they had studied Korean, Italian and English. Hinata just sat there, shell-shocked.

'_Wow…. I cant believe he said he loved me…'_

'_**STOP! Hinata! I can't believe you! He is a player remember!'**_ Exclaimed 'Inner Hinata'

'_Oh yeah! That's right. Ooopsy. Forgot.'_

'_**Yeah! Now say something sassy back in Korean!'**_

"Hahaha…" Laughed Kakashi awkwardly.  
>"Kiba you can sit next to Gaara over there.<br>"Sure."

Kiba made his was to the red haired male who, looked collected but inside he was fuming.

"Sup."

Gaara just nodded and looked away.  
>Kakashi gave another awkward laugh before addressing the class.<p>

"Alright, since we have a new guy, this lesson you can do what you want. Everything, _except_ for leaving the classroom." He looked meaningfully at Naruto who was making his way to the door, Naruto groaned and made his way back to his desk. Kiba took out his book only to be greeted by the pink hair demon herself. I.e., Sakura.  
>Twirling her hair she sat on his desk. "Hi, I'm Sakura nice to meet you Kiba-Kun" She said bending down that her assets were in level with his eyes. For a moment Kiba just stared, then grinning he spoke.<p>

"Please the pleasure is all mine, but may I ask you just one question?"  
>"Sure, anything."<br>"Did it hurt?"  
>"Um..?"<br>"When you fell from heaven that is."  
>Giggling she hit him playfully on his hand. "Kiba-kun, your so funny."<p>

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto whined.

Sighing, Kakashi put his book down before saying "yes?"

"I'm BOORREEDDDD!"  
>"I don't care, just do some work or bond. I'm busy."<br>"B-Busy?" Naruto was baffled!  
>"Your reading!"<br>"I'm reading a very educational book mind you"  
>"Pfftt yeah. What? Is porn now classified as biology?"<p>

The whole class erupted with laughter as Kakashi stood there flushed, finally collecting himself he sighed.

"Page 75 – 102. Desk. Monday. All of you."

Several groans and "awwww mannns" filled the room as Kakashi left.

"Damn that Kakashi." Ino muttered"  
>"I know right! He's just sooo urrgghhhhh!" Tenten exclaimed in frustration.<br>"I'm going to be stuck at the library now. How troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.  
>"Ah, Tenten-chan? Lets meet up at mine so we can do it together."<br>"Yeah! You coming Hina-chan?"  
>"Ah, gomen. I'm meeting up with Suigetsu…"<br>"Oh… that's okay then. Have fun!" Tenten said.  
>"Not too much fun though." Ino said slyly and wagging her perfect blonde eyebrows crazily.<br>"W-W-what? Ino-chan!"  
>"Okay, okay."<p>

As they made their way to the cafeteria and sat down for lunch outside on the oval, Gaara, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Naruto and Shino joined them.

"Oh, look. There's Kiba." Naruto said pointing towards a group of girls.  
>" Naruto….. just because you don't like Kiba-san, you don't have to say he's gay." Tenten said.<br>"What? No. I meant Kiba is in the middle of them. LOOK!"

And sure enough Kiba was surrounded by fangirls.

"Ah, now he'll have an even bigger head" Shikamaru muttered.  
>"Hahaha, can it even be bigger though?" Suigetsu asked.<p>

The group erupted with laughter and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>NQ72 - Soooo vhat do you sink? XD<strong>

**Reviews please**


End file.
